A Very Happy Christmas
by amburnikole
Summary: Response to WIKTT Xmas challenge....SECRET SANTA ALERT! Snape and Hermione get stuck being the secret santa for the other....read and review!!!
1. Chapter 1

A Very "Happy" Christmas 

The professor of charms had a plan. 

Tomorrow was Christmas, and she had it all worked out. Dumbledore had given the teachers who remained behind "Secret Santa" partners. Hers had ended up being Severus Snape. Hermione Granger smiled inwardly at this. This played nicely into her hands. From the moment she drew his name, she knew EXACTLY what she wanted to do. Something that would teach him a most valuable lesson. The deal was, that you wouldn't know who your secret Santa was until the end of the day. Your gift comes to your plate at breakfast and at dinner you reveal yourself. Fun right? Oh yes.

Hermione had just put the finishing touches on her gift when her beautiful Falcon came to her window. She chuckled as he shook the snow from his feathers. 

"Well hello Fauna. What do you have for me?"

She took the letter from her mouth and fed her a piece of bread before letting her go.

Hermione exclaimed in glee.

She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your plan sounds truly hilarious! I wish I could be there to see his face! If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. Oh, and be expecting a package from mother. This year she has moved from Sweaters to socks. So be prepared to be bombarded with SOCKS. Harry says hello and little Delia says hello too. Have fun tomorrow and Happy Christmas!_

_Love, _

_Ginny Potter_

Hermione closed the letter and looked over at her gift for Snape. **Lets see if he can take it as well as he dishes it out!**

The next morning at breakfast, the remaining teachers and students were gathered in a somewhat cheerful manner. The teachers chatted amongst themselves, anxious to see what they would get from their secret Santas. Everyone but Severus Snape, of course. How he hated this retched holiday. All the cheerfulness and the laughter and the gifts and the giving. It reminded him too much of things he didn't deserve and didn't have. And then Albus had to get them involved in this silly gift thing! And then, to add to his frustration, who did he have to draw form the hat? Hermione Granger. The woman was so…..so…..well frustrating. They fought constantly. She fought him because she hated him and he fought her to hide his feelings for her. And what to get her then? It was Christmas after all. So he had gotten a peace offering of sorts. He had found a rare copy of _Magical Theory and Lore_ for her collection. He glanced over at her and found her laughing at something Minerva was saying. He was caught.

"Well good morning Severus. Or is it?"

"It is a fine morning Hermione, thank you."

"No problem. Are you finding the holiday cheer to your disliking?" she said with a smirk.

He sneered at her.

"No more than usual of course. And you? Have you received any more intriguing gifts this year?"

She flushed a little at that.

"I can't say I know what you are talking about."

He grinned evilly at her.

"Why Hermione, what do you mean? I think we all remember The Weasley Twin's lovely Christmas present to you your seventh year. Who wouldn't want Red and White Roses that explode into thongs?"

She flushed again.

"Funny how they all disappeared too." he said with a smirk.

"Hmm…oh I remember that. Since you seem to know so much about it, maybe you've seen them around somewhere?" she replied, full of malice. 

He simply scowled at her.

"Insufferable child."

"Greasy git."

"Know it all."

"Sarcastic whip."

 Before he could make a reply, a flurry of owls came into the hall.

Each one dropped their parcels in their respective places.

Hermione looked at hers in anticipation while Snape looked at his with dread.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Alright then. You may open your presents. As you can see, you've all received a ring from me.  At the end of the day, a spell I have cast over it will reveal your Secret Santa. At dinner, when you look into the ring, you will see the face of your Secret Santa. And now to the presents!"

The teachers slipped their rings on and began to unwrap.

Ripping paper could be heard through the hall. Gasps of surprise could be heard as well. Dumbledore got Beautiful changing color mood socks. McGonagall got a Cat's Collar. Lupin received a carved walking stick. The other teachers marveled at their gifts. Hermione was stunned. She had always wanted that book, but it was so expensive! Not to mention hard to find! She loved hers. But, above the love for her gift was the suspense at Snape opening his gift.

His was an envelope containing a card. He cautiously opened it and immediately groaned. It was a Hoot. Being like a Howler in that it reads the message to you, but it wasn't menacing. More like a Singing Telegram of sorts. He could do nothing but sit and listen to it. It began in a sing song tune, the voice of which sounding like a boy's choir.

_Christmas is a time of fun_

_Especially for you_

_The lonely One_

_Sometimes we only ask for just one kiss_

_But today you will get plenty of this_

_And in the end it all pays off_

_For your real present is a bit more soft_

_Unravel this gift_

_And you shall see_

_There is someone out there_

_To set your heart free._

_Happy Christmas_

_Facere Mistlenare!!_

Snape's face, which through it all had been a mask of indifference, opened in shock at the last words. And before he could protest, a sprig of Mistletoe hovered above his head. 

He groaned. 

Dumbledore laughed.

"Ah Severus. I guess you'll be getting lot of kisses for the next 12 hours. Midnight does seem a bit far away at the moment, but it will come in no time! Enjoy your gift!"

He got up fuming.

"This is what you call a gift?!?!" he said, pointing at the hanging shrubbery.

Minerva was trying to control her laughter. Of all people…She was sure Albus was behind that. To be stuck for 12 hours with mistletoe over your head with no counter spell was hilarious in itself. But for it to be Severus? She would be rolling on the floor if he wasn't sitting right there.

Severus Snape was definitely NOT laughing.

But inside a very bubbly Hermione Granger was.

TBC!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A Very "Happy" Christmas pt 2 

"Albus, you cant expect me to just let anyone come up and kiss me all day!"

Albus simply smiled.

"You know the rules Severus. Wizard traditions and customs are rock solid. It is customary, and no matter how a woman might feel about it, she has no choice but to be drawn to you and kiss you as she passes. I realize it's a bit of a lose lose situation, but there is simply nothing you can do. I can only bend the spell so far for you. I have made it to where if you pass a student they only have to kiss your hand. Other than that you are stuck. Unless of course, someone kisses you that REALLY wants to kiss you because they love you. That would break the spell."

Snape sighed. And the odds of that were about as good as Trelawny actually predicting something.

"Fine. Then I'm simply staying in my rooms all day. If anyone needs me, I'll be there." he said with a snort.

Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Oh no. You are supposed to help Minerva gather holly and bring it back to the castle."

Snape paled.

"But then I have to kiss her!"

Dumbledore shrugged.

"It won't last long man. Only 10 more hours to go anyway."

Yeah, ten more hours of "Happy" Christmas fun!

Right. He simply couldn't wait to see who his Secret Santa was so he could personally thank him or her for this "multitude of joy". 

Hermione Granger was absolutely pleased with herself. She had just witnessed a very uncomfortable Snape kiss Minerva McGonagall after they gathered holly. The charm worked marvellously! She shook the snow from her hair and began to walk back inside the castle. Now she only had to work out the last details of her plan….

At dinner, most of the teachers were excited about finding out their Secret Santas.  They waited anxiously, looking at their rings.  Hermione grinned. She had avoided him all day. Soon the cat would be out of the bag and all hell would break loose. It was going to be grand. 

Snape looked as though he could kill. He had kissed EVERY Female staff member that day. Hooch had practically thrown herself in his path along with Sinistra. Oy, and Madame Pince, poor girl, had accidentally dropped a stack of books in the library. Without thinking he went to pick them up, causing her to see him and plant a huge smack on his lips. It was mortifying for both parties. It was like having the Midas Touch; except he didn't have to touch anyone and they kissed him! It was like that muggle show, what was it called? Happy Hours? No, Happy Days. He was like "The Fonz". Girls just flocked to him. But they really had no choice. He had lost count of how many times he had washed his mouth.

At the sound of Albus clearing his throat, his musings ended.

"Alright everyone. Look into your rings and see your Secret Santa!"

All the teachers looked and saw the faces come into view there.

Minerva laughed at went to hug Lupin while Albus hugged a grinning Black. Everyone had moved to say help their Santa's except two. Hermione was glued to the face she saw in her ring. She couldn't believe it. She shook it to see if it might be stuck or something, but it still was the same. Snape was her Secret Santa. He had gotten her the wonderful book. 

And she had gotten him the worst gift. Or so he thought…….

Snape stared at his ring before slowly turning his head toward her. As if in cue, she turned to look at him. She saw the unmasked anger in his eyes as he rose and began to move towards her. But then as he stood and began to walk towards her, she saw the embarrassment flash in them just as she felt the pull to kiss him. The spell, he thought. He forgot about the damned spell. Before he could cross her path he turned sharply and walked in the other direction out of the hall.

She quickly got up to follow him.

Knowing eyes twinkled as she passed.

Snape was NOT amused. Of all the people….

He had expected it to be Albus. But her? Why would she do this? Ok so yes they fought, but it was all in good fun right? Did she really think he hated her enough to spite him like this? 

He paced his office wearily.

5 more hours of this….green crap above his head.

He was about to throw something when there was a knock at his door.

"What?!" he bellowed.

Instead of a reply he heard the door creak. He didn't turn around.

"Happy Christmas Severus." came the soft voice.

"And what would be so happy about is, MISS Granger? Hmm? My humiliation? Is that what made it happy for you?" he said with barely repressed anger.

She took a few steps closer to the back that was to her. 

"Of course not."

"Oh really, then what makes it a happy Christmas then?"

Now she was the one frustrated.

"Did you not ever LISTEN to the card at all? Or were you too wrapped up thinking only of yourself that you didn't notice the underlying message in it?"

What was she talking about? He had no idea what…

His silence only made her angrier.

"Dammit Severus, look at me!" she exclaimed.

"No!" he replied sadly.

"Why not?" she asked forcefully.

"Well you should know. You cast this charm. Isn't it plain to see above my head?"

Did she enjoy toying with him? It seemed like tiny daggers were piercing his heart.

"Severus. Turn around." she said softly this time.

Something in her voice compelled him to do as she asked.

He turned around slowly. As soon as he faced her she felt the pull of the magic. 

As she moved closer he moved away from her, trying to stop the inevitable.

Why did she make me turn around! It's another trick! She's only trying to embarrass me some more, so she can taunt me about it later!

Soon there was no more room to back up as his back hit the wall. She inched closer and as her lips hovered over his, he could smell the vanilla perfume she wore. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, but not like this.

He tried to push her away.

"Hermione.."

"Shh….you can't fight it Severus and neither can I."

She chuckled at the double meaning in her words as her mouth descended upon his.

It was a slight peck but as soon as he drew away from her she pulled him back down for another. This one was longer yet he still didn't return her kiss.

When she pulled away from him he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Severus. Thank you for the book. It was wonderful. I guess Ill be going now."

And then she was gone.

As soon as he could no longer hear her footsteps he let out his breath. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. It was then he felt his foot kick something.

It was then he saw the Mistletoe on the floor.

The spell was broken, and there should have been over four more hours left. 

_Unravel this gift___

_And you shall see_

_There is someone out there_

_To set your heart free._

Suddenly he knew what had happened. She loved him! That's the only way the spell could be broken early. Albus had said…..Great Merlin! She loved him! 

And he had more than just rejected her.

Quickly he got up and moved as quickly as his feet could carry him.

He threw some floo powder in his fireplace and called out "Hermione Granger's Rooms" before stepping in.

A startled Hermione Granger turned to see her only Christmas wish come through her fireplace unannounced. 

"What in the-?"

Before she could speak any further he had crossed the distance between them, pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her with all his might.

At first she was stunned, but then regained herself and began to respond to him in kind. She wrapped her hands in his hair, relishing in the feel of it between her fingers. She had dreamt of doing so for such a long time.

His hands were in her hair, on her face, on her back.

Soon they broke away, if only to breathe.

"Sweet Merlin Severus….where did that come from?" she managed once she found her voice.

After a moment to collect himself as well, he studied her face while tracing her jaw line with his finger.

"A place  I thought would be dead forever. Until you came back to Hogwarts after the war. It was before graduation. I've loved you since that day you came to me to say you were coming to teach…"

_"I just wanted to thank you for everything you taught me sir. I also wanted to let you know that I will be returning next semester as the new Professor of Charms. Flitwick is retiring."_

_Snape looked at her with a stony expression._

_"I must say Miss Granger, that you did marvellously in the fight against Voldemort. And I also wanted to say that you are the brightest mind I have taught. This year's work was some of the best I've seen of you."_

_"Oh thank you sir, but __I didn't think I was THAT good this year!"_

"It was the only time you EVER complimented me." she said quietly.

He nodded.

"But I loved you because of your humility. You were a lone soul like I was. You knew you were smart, but didn't seek the fame or glory of it. I admired you before, but that day I knew I loved you." He said softly.

She cupped his cheek then.

"I think I loved you before then. I'm not sure when exactly. During the war I know. Something about you was so mysterious to me. I knew there was a man underneath the cold steel frame on the outside. And during the war I found holes in that armour and I found I wanted to get under all of that and take care of the tattered soul underneath."

He looked away from her then.

"My past is not a simple or innocent one Hermione."

She turned his face to hers.

"But it is that. The past. We are here NOW. What is done is done and has nothing to do with anything now."

He kissed the hand at his cheek then before capturing her mouth once more.

When they broke apart again she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized how many mouths have been there today."

He put on a mock scowl.

"oh, you know you loved kissing Minerva!"

"You know about that?"

"I saw it." she said, trying not to laugh.

"Why you little spy…"

He began to tickle her then.

"No…..wait…..ticklish…cant…..stand…..ahh!"she said between laughs.

"Just wait till next Christmas…I've got 365 days to plan your gift." he spoke with an evil grin.

She simply giggled.

"Speaking of gifts…..would you like the rest of yours now?"

"the rest?"

"Oh yes…did you forget AGAIN what the card said?"

As he sat, remembering the card she walked to the fireplace and flooed herself to his quarters.

He followed curiously.

When he got to his office, he saw a trail of rose petals. He followed them right to his bedroom. 

There on his bed was a sight he never thought he would see.

"Happy Christmas Severus." Said a smiling Hermione Granger.

He simply stared at her in awe.

When she saw the look on his face she laughed.

"Come now Severus, did you think I simply got rid of all those red and white thongs?"


End file.
